


cool whip

by orphan_account



Series: a bunch of waldis fics [4]
Category: The Real Bros of Simi Valley (Web Series)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Whipped Cream, but it's fine bc it's cute, but not really, completely OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "spray your cream all over me, daddy."
Relationships: Wade Sanders/Aldis (The Real Bros of Simi Valley)
Series: a bunch of waldis fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861390
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	cool whip

**Author's Note:**

> istg im NOT done writing for aldis and wade. 2020 is just pulling me away from what matters.
> 
> also, to the anon who gave me a prompt, i didn't forget about you or it. love you 😘

"babe, just come here." 

"i think i'm ok." wade giggled, backing up against the counter. "and what about, like, forgiveness and shit."

aldis boxed wade, with his arms on either side of him. cool whip can, still in hand. "there also must be balance, love."

"does i- oh!" as soon as wade opened his mouth aldis sprayed a bit of cool whip in his mouth. 

wade's hand flew up to his mouth, he was laughing. he looked up at aldis through his lashes, swallowing the sweet cream. he wiped his hand on his pants and pushed himself up on the counter. 

aldis pushed the can to wade's lips, ready to spray him again. wade turned his head so the can's tip was on his cheek.

he sprayed him again. 

and licked it. then pressed a kiss to his cheek. and sprayed him again.

"oh, yeah," wade giggled out, "cream me, _uh daddy?_ yeah, daddy! please-"

"-wade-"

"spray your cream all over me, daddy."

aldis laid his hand on his boyfriend's cheek, "i love you, but i've never been more turned off in my life, baby."

"oh, you liked it."

"i really didn't."

he took the can and mumbled ' _like this_ '. wade sprayed a bit more on his tongue, then pulled aldis' face down his. 

the kiss was a bit awkward. and didn't last long. he's never had something else in his mouth when he's making out with someone. and apparently, there's a good reason why.

"that was sexier in my head."

aldis chuckled. "yeah, i got that. we can do it without cool whip this time."

"that sounds good, yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> any and all comments are welcomed and appreciated. thank you.


End file.
